Wolverine
How Wolverine joined the Tourney Back in the 1800s, Wolverine was a wealthy and sickly boy named James Howlett. His two best friends were a young girl named Rose who acted as his babysitter, and a boy nicknamed "Dog" Logan, who was the son of the Howlett family's gardener, who bore a striking resemblance to James as an adult. Dog's father was jealous of his son's friend's wealth, and physically abused Dog until he stopped being friends with James. Dog listened, and slit the throat of James' new puppy, causing James's father to fire Dog's. Seeking revenge, Dog and his father broke into their estate with guns and murdered Mister Howlett. The trauma of the situation activated James' latent mutation, causing claws made of bone to burst out from in between his knuckles. In a blind rage, he stabbed and killed Dog's father. James ran away, and Rose followed him. Her life ruined, James's mother grabbed a gun on the floor and committed suicide. James and Rose ran away, eventually finding work at a wood mill, where James took the name Logan after the man he killed. They stayed there for years, and Logan, who was nicknamed "Wolverine" for how he worked, fell in love with Rose, who was getting engaged with the owner of the mill. Eventually, his grandfather, who was on his deathbed, decided he wanted to see his grandson, and sent Dog to go find him. Dog and Logan fought after tracking him down, and Rose was caught in the crossfire, accidentally being killed by Logan. Character Select Screen Animation Wolverine jumps until he is in front of the camera and summons his claws saying "You're getting on my bad side!". Special Attacks Berserker Barrage (Neutral) Wolverine wildly slashes his claws while dashing forward. Normally hits 6 times, but pressing B two times can add 2 more hits. Drill Claw (Side) Wolverine dives forward while spinning with one of his claw's outward. Tornado Claw (Up) Wolverine does a Shoryuken-ish skyward assault while slashing his claws upwards. Normally slashes 5 times, but pressing B rapidly will add 6 more hits. Berserker Slash (Down) Wolverine blindly dashes forward and does a slash. Berserker Barrage X (Hyper Smash) This is basically the same as Berserker Barrage, except much stronger, ends with a deadly slash. Weapon X (FInal Smash) Wolverine slashes his claws against each other then dashes to his opponent. If he connects, he slashes at the opponent rapidly, before slashing through the opponent with an X mark. Victory Animations #Wolverine brushes his claws against each other and poses saying "You lost. I won. Deal with it, BUB!". #*Wolverine brushes his claws against each other and poses saying "This is what happens when you mess with the X-Men.". (Alisa/Xiaoyu/Sailor Scout team victories only) #*Wolverine brushes his claws against each other and poses saying "Target eliminated.". (Kazuya victories only) #Wolverine tilts his head with his claw to the side while saying "Get out of here! We're done!". #*Wolverine tilts his head with his claw to the side while saying "Game's over, Erik. Time to call it quits.". (Heihachi victories only) #*Wolverine tilts his head with his claw to the side while saying "Heh... So that's what it means to "stop the press".". (Jin victories only) #Wolverine bows with his claw extented while saying "Mine'll grow back. Yours, on the other hand...". On-Screen Appearance Wolverine jumps down and releases his claws while saying "Let's go, bub!". Special Quotes *C'mon, X-Men! We got work to do! (When paired with Alisa, any Sailor Scout, or Xiaoyu during a Team Battle) *Me and guys named Frank don't get along so well... (When fighting Jin) *Yo, bucket head! Let's have some fun. (When fighting Kazuya) *It doesn't have to be like this! (When fighting Heihachi) *This time, we ain't endin' in a draw! (When fighting Hulk or Shin) Trivia *Wolverine's Character Select quote was originally going to be "We're gonna rain blood today!", but this was changed to "You're getting on my bad side!" due to the fact that Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds characters cannot use original quotes on the Character Select Screen. Later in the Tourney series development, this rule has been lifted for only the following MVC3 characters: Wolverine, Ghost Rider, Hawkeye, Iron Fist, and Super-Skrull (the latter of which is playable in the sequel). The quote "We're gonna rain blood today!" can still be found in the game's Sound Player as sound file 18. Wolverine's true first original quote was caused by Mamoswine. *Wolverine shares his English voice actor with Killer Croc, Taskmaster, Wen Yang, and Kyo. *Wolverine's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is one of the top Five Generals of Wei, Xu Huang. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters